la nueva generación
by yucenkio
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Driada Malfoy la hija menor de los Malfoy comienzan su aventura en Hogarts, tal vez un amor prohibido salga de las aventuras de estos tres jovenzuelos


Una nueva generación de estudiantes entra hoy a Hogwarts, ya han pasado 12 años desde la caída del malvado Lord Voldemort, y son ahora los hijos de nuestros héroes quienes protagonizan nuestra historia.

Todo empieza en el gran comedor con la elección de casas para cada uno de nuestros nuevos estudiantes, la directora Macgonagall comienza a llamarlos a la butaca:

-¡Rose Weasley!-La niña de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada confiada se sentó en la butaca -¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador

Aplausos y silbidos de parte de la casa nombrada mientras la hija mayor de los Weasley se sentaba en la mesa de su casa

-¡Albus Sirius Potter!- todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras el tímido chico de cabello color azabache y alborotado, y de ojos verde esmeralda se sentó en la butaca-

-hola Albus, bienvenido a Hogwarts- le susurro la directora mientras le colocaba el sombrero

-Mmmm…mmmm-exclamaba pensante el sombrero seleccionador- así que tú eres el hijo del medio de nuestro héroe Harry Potter, debo decir que te pareces mucho a tu padre ¡já! Y no me refiero solo a lo físico…¡Gryffindor!-

Más aplausos llenaron el gran comedor mientras que Albus se sentaba.

-¡Driada Malfoy!- en vez de aplausos un montón de murmullos lleno el gran comedor mientras que la chica altiva y de aire elegante se sentaba hacía la butaca, sus ojos grises y penetrantes tocaron el corazón de varios chicos en el salón ¡Y no solo de los alumnos nuevos o de la casa de Slytherin! La hija menor de Draco Malfoy era en realidad una belleza con esos rasgos finos y cabellos rubios blanquecinos y muy lisos que le llegaban hasta las caderas, con un cintillo y vestimentas ya de la casa de Slytherin

-Así que Driada Malfoy…-comenzó a hablar el sombrero- Tu eres la menor de los Malfoy, debo decir que tú hermano es un muy buen estudiante en Slytherin y creo que tus padres también quisiesen que estuvieras esa casa…pero Driada, tu corazón no desea lo mismo- el rostro de la chica cambio de confiado a nervioso, es como si le hubieran descubierto un secreto muy vergonzoso pero aún así se atrevió a responder…

-Mis padres me han estado atosigando todo el verano, de verdad que no le encuentro el sentido a esta pelea entre casa, por mi, sea en la casa en la que sea, seré feliz- la voz dulce y tranquila de la rubia retumbo por todos los oídos de los presentes, a los pequeños les pareció muy valiente lo dicho y enamoro más sus corazones, pero en cuanto a los grandes, que conocían más la historia nunca se esperaron que un Malfoy dijera ese tipo de palabras

-Tienes razón Driada, esta competencia entre casas es una estupidez, lo he creído desde que sus fundadores me crearon, pero lo que acabas de decir me ha ayudado a tomar mi decisión- Driada se sobresalto al pensar en la decisión del sombrero- pequeño corazón de fuego ¡Gryffindor!

Los ojos de Driada eran literalmente dos platos, estaba hecha una escultura de piedra con esas palabras, a lo único que reacciono la chica fue a tapar su vergonzosa expresión de asombro con sus manos y correr hacia su asiento.

-Eso no se hace sombrero- le reprocho Macgonagall al sombrero

-Macgonagall, su corazón gritaba Gryffindor a más no poder, la chica solo está nerviosa por lo que le digan sus padres- dijo sabio el sombreo seleccionador

Luego de todas las selecciones todos comenzaron a comer, Driada Malfoy comía desganada, sin importarle que varias mirada de los Gryfindors estaban posadas sobre ella, solo miraba a su plato mientras movía la comida alrededor del plato con su tenedor.

-¿Por qué esta tan triste?- preguntó Albus a Rose quienes estaban separados de Driada por solo un chico entre ellos que comía como si lo importara nada ni nadie

-¡¿No lo sabes Albus? ¡Ella es una Malfoy! Y los Malfoy han estado por generaciones en la casa de Slytherin, y los Slytherin siempre han odiado a los Gryfindors, ¡Imagínate que no solo no la han puesto en la casa de su familia por generaciones sino que también que la han puesto en la casa que su familia a odiado por generaciones!-

-pero ella misma ha dicho que no le importaba- Albus seguía confundido

-Tal vez no era tan así, o nunca se espero que fuera esta casa en la que la pusieran…-Rose hablaba mientras miraba a la afligida niña

-¡Driada!- se escucho potente el nombre de la niña.

Era Scorpius Malfoy el hermano mayor de Driada, con su carácter altivo y cabellos rubios, se acerco con la nariz arrugada y despectivo hacía su hermana- ¡¿Cómo es que has quedado en la casa más mugrienta de todo Hogwarts?- le gritó sin importarle que eran los mismos "mugrientos" de quienes hablaba quienes lo escuchaban-¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Madre te matara cuando se entere!

Los leones iban a saltar contra la serpiente cuando Driada se levanto de su asiento, con una señal potente de su mano paro a sus compañeros y muy amenazante comenzó a hablar a su hermano

-¡Cállate Scorpius! ¡Si a mí no me han seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin es por algo! ¡Tal vez yo nunca he tenido esa mente cizañera y mal pensada tuya! ¡Si estoy en Gryffindor es porque tengo mi corazón y mentalidad de Gryffindor así que si le faltas el respeto también me lo faltas a mí! ¡Y eso no te lo permitiré! ¡Es mi casa ahora! ¡Y si no quieres tener una hermana leona pues vete que no quiero verte!

Scorpius quedo impresionado por la fiereza con la que lo había atacado su hermana pequeña, pero parecía que no era primera vez que lo atacaba de esa manera.

-¡Está bien! ¡Se tan Mugrienta como tú quieras! ¡Pero no te dejare hacer lo quieras solo porque estas en una casa distinta! ¡Seguirás mis reglas porque yo soy el mayo!- al terminar de hablar se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa

-¡Solo eres un año mayor que yo!- gritó enfurecida Driada con su cara color tomate de pura ira.

-jajajaja- se le escucho reír a Albus, y al darse cuenta Driada se le quedo mirando muy sorprendida, Albus creyó que lo atacaría pero esta solo le entrego una sonrisa y algunas risas nerviosas mientras se sentaba.

-Odio pelear con mi hermano ¡Pero se vuelve tan despectivo cuando esta con gente a su alrededor! Sacó esa mala costumbre de mi padre…-admitió avergonzada con una mano refregándose la cara nerviosa

-No te preocupes, todas los hermanos pelean a mí me pasa lo mismo en casa- le respondió Rose muy educadamente

-¡yo me salve de que mi hermano mayor y el que bien después de mi son muy tranquilos igual que mamá!-

-jajajaja- rieron los tres juntos

-Nunca espere que quedara en Gryffindor, la verdad es que me encanta la idea de estar en la misma casa que Harry Potter pero…mi familia se enfurecerá cuando lo sepa…-

-¿Por qué te encanta estar en la misma casa que mi padre?- pregunto sorprendido Albus

-¡¿Eres el hijo de Harry Potter?- preguntó exaltada Driada

-¡Si, me llamo Albus Severus Potter, mucho gusto!- Albus estiro su mano lo más que pudo, Driada se levanto para tomarla

-¡mucho gusto!- exclamo feliz-mi nombre es Driada Malfoy, y desde siempre he admirado mucho a tu padre, mi papá me cuenta muchas cosas sobre él, de verdad es como un ídolo para mí…-admitió muy sonrojada

-¡wow! Esto sí que es extraño, un Malfoy fan de un Potter- exclamó Rose mientras también le ofrecía la mano- Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

-yo también lo espero Rose, y si soy una Malfoy muy extraña- estrecho su mano con mucho ánimo- de verdad que desde que padre me conto la historia de la caída de la oscuridad (como yo le digo) y de cómo Harry Potter lo salvó de morir siento que le debo mucho, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho yo no estaría aquí

La niña habla con extrema ternura y devoción con las manos en su pecho y mirando al cielo de techo, se notaba que era toda una romántica.

La cena termino y todas las casas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones junto con sus respectivos prefectos.

Rose y Driada conversaron toda la noche al quedar las dos en la misma habitación y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común ¡incluso se parecían en la meta de superar a Scorpius en todas las materias! Aunque luego de Rose se lo contó Driada pensó que era un peso menos para ella.

Albus pensó toda la noche en lo linda y tierna que era Driada, en su casa todos hablaban muy mal de los Malfoy, menos papá que era el único que siempre veía un poquito de luz en es "familia podrida" como le decían en su casa.

El año se hacía interesante desde ya para los tres pequeños estudiantes, pero en sus casas la sorpresas llegarían a la mañana siguiente, en una carta especialmente dirigida para las tres familias


End file.
